(1) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to lens masks attachable to a camera to mask a portion of the film in the camera and permit exposure of another portion thereof.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
Prior devices have included apertured discs which may be rotated relative to one another to change the shape of the light passing opening as in U.S. Pat. No. 1,056,588. Another prior art device has an off center aperture with the device movable to several positions so that a number of exposures can be obtained as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,165,710. A pivoted apertured mask is seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,421,746 and Pat. 3,765,416 shows a cap for a lens rockable from side to side and having half the cap forming an aperture.
This invention provides several masks which used in combination enable a negative to be subjected to a number of different exposures each in a different position thereon so as to permit for example a central large exposure of a dominant theme and a series of radially spaced circumferentially arranged smaller exposures of similar themes or the like.